Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum)
Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master, was a Togrutafemale from the planet Shili who trained as a Jedi apprentice during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and she demonstrated an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Tano was involved in the defeat of the Separatist army on the planet Christophsis and was important to Republic efforts during the Battle of Teth. Along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutt clans. Later, Tano and her master achieved many things during the war including stopping the Blue Shadow Virus, freeing Togruta slaves from Kiros, saving her Master and many others on multiple occasions, and even halting a plot masterminded by Darth Sidious himself. She also engaged some of most deadly people in the galaxy, most notably Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Cad Bane several times, always surviving without any serious injury. Tano had a brief brush with the dark side on Mortis after being infected with it by the Son and even died, but she was resurrected by the Daughter. Tano formed close bonds with many members of the Order, which included Plo Koon, Barriss Offee, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Luminara Unduli as well as people outside the Order such as Padmé Amidala and Lux Bonteri, to whom she developed a romantic attraction. Around 20 BBY, Tano's friend Barriss Offee, who believed the Jedi Order to be evil, and corrupt, and overly belligerent, orchestrated the bombing of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, killed the bomber, Letta Turmond, and caused the deaths of clone troopers while framing Tano for these crimes. While running away from Republic authoritiesand Skywalker, who still believed her to be innocent, Tano met her longtime nemesis Asajj Ventress and briefly allied with her, since both were on the run from their masters. Tano was led by Offee, the only Jedi whom she still saw as an ally, into a trap at an abandoned Coruscant warehouse in Coruscant's Undercity, where she was captured by Skywalker's forces. The Jedi High Council then expelled Tano from the Jedi Order and turned her over to the Republic fortrial. Tano came very close to a conviction and death sentence, but she was acquitted at the last minute by the forced confession of a captured Offee. While the Council pardoned Tano and offered to bring her back into the Order, Tano refused, and she left the Jedi Temple. Rebellion Allies # Bail Organa # C-3PO # Chewbacca # Ezra Bridger # Hera Syndulla # Kanan Jarrus # Obi-Wan Kenobi # R2-D2 # Sabine Wren # Yoda # Zeb Screenshots Ahsoka Tano - Nal Hutta--.jpg 92at.PNG 95at.PNG Fulcrum.png 62ahsoka.PNG 61ahsoka.PNG 54ahsoka.PNG 55ahsoka.PNG 56ahsoka.PNG Open-uri20150608-27674-6cqoq3 b771e8c0.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-xoemwn 30d12645.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-gwx476 818067db.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-f7jd4b f93a8023.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-du5wuz a9c06c57.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-1223na1 64259385.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-1qkbovu 2993e3fd.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-78r4qq f2038849.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-1d8jutx 2b6348aa.jpeg ahsoka33 (46).PNG ahsoka33 (47).PNG ahsoka33 (48).PNG ahsoka33 (49).PNG ahsoka33 (50).PNG ahsoka33 (1).jpg ahsoka33 (1).PNG ahsoka33 (2).jpg ahsoka33 (2).PNG ahsoka33 (3).PNG ahsoka33 (4).PNG ahsoka33 (5).PNG ahsoka33 (6).PNG ahsoka33 (7).PNG ahsoka33 (8).PNG ahsoka33 (9).PNG ahsoka33 (10).PNG ahsoka33 (11).PNG ahsoka33 (12).PNG ahsoka33 (13).PNG ahsoka33 (14).PNG ahsoka33 (15).PNG ahsoka33 (16).PNG ahsoka33 (17).PNG ahsoka33 (18).PNG ahsoka33 (19).PNG ahsoka33 (20).PNG ahsoka33 (21).PNG ahsoka33 (22).PNG ahsoka33 (23).PNG ahsoka33 (24).PNG ahsoka33 (25).PNG ahsoka33 (26).PNG ahsoka33 (27).PNG ahsoka33 (28).PNG ahsoka33 (29).PNG ahsoka33 (30).PNG ahsoka33 (31).PNG ahsoka33 (32).PNG ahsoka33 (33).PNG ahsoka33 (34).PNG ahsoka33 (35).PNG ahsoka33 (36).PNG ahsoka33 (37).PNG ahsoka33 (38).PNG ahsoka33 (39).PNG ahsoka33 (40).PNG ahsoka33 (41).PNG ahsoka33 (42).PNG ahsoka33 (43).PNG ahsoka33 (44).PNG ahsoka33 (45).PNG 4f657ca515092a6b90435c58e46c715f.jpg 76-1501382061.PNG 49-1501382009.PNG 46-1501381786.PNG Unidentified Togruta (Kadavo).jpg 76-1501382061.PNG 49-1501382009.PNG Ahsoka00530 (46).png Ahsoka00530 (45).png Ahsoka00530 (44).png Ahsoka00530 (43).png Ahsoka00530 (42).png Ahsoka00530 (41).png Ahsoka00530 (40).png Ahsoka00530 (39).png Ahsoka00530 (38).png Ahsoka00530 (37).png Ahsoka00530 (36).png Ahsoka00530 (35).png Ahsoka00530 (34).png Ahsoka00530 (33).png Ahsoka00530 (32).png Ahsoka00530 (31).png Ahsoka00530 (30).png Ahsoka00530 (29).png Ahsoka00530 (28).png Ahsoka00530 (27).png Ahsoka00530 (26).png Ahsoka00530 (25).png Ahsoka00530 (24).png Ahsoka00530 (23).png Ahsoka00530 (22).png Ahsoka00530 (21).png Ahsoka00530 (20).png Ahsoka00530 (19).png Ahsoka00530 (18).png Ahsoka00530 (17).png Ahsoka00530 (16).png Ahsoka00530 (15).png Ahsoka00530 (14).png Ahsoka00530 (13).png Ahsoka00530 (12).png Ahsoka00530 (11).png Ahsoka00530 (10).png Ahsoka00530 (9).png Ahsoka00530 (8).png Ahsoka00530 (7).png Ahsoka00530 (6).png Ahsoka00530 (5).png Ahsoka00530 (4).png Ahsoka00530 (3).png Ahsoka00530 (2).png Ahsoka00530 (1).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (48).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (47).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (44).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (43).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (42).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (41).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (40).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (39).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (38).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (37).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (36).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (34).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (33).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (31).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (30).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (29).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (28).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (26).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (25).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (24).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (21).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (20).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (19).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (18).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (17).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (16).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (15).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (14).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (13).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (12).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (11).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (10).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (9).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (8).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (7).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (6).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (5).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (4).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (3).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (2).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (1).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (66).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (65).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (64).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (63).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (62).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (61).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (60).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (55).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (53).png TheImposterStarWars00392 (52).png Lux Ahsoka Kiss.jpg Teach You, I Will (164).png Teach You, I Will (167).png Teach You, I Will (168).png Teach You, I Will (169).png Teach You, I Will (170).png Teach You, I Will (171).png Teach You, I Will (172).png Teach You, I Will (173).png Teach You, I Will (31).png Teach You, I Will (32).png Teach You, I Will (33).png Teach You, I Will (34).png Teach You, I Will (35).png Teach You, I Will (36).png Teach You, I Will (37).png Teach You, I Will (38).png Teach You, I Will (45).png Teach You, I Will (46).png Teach You, I Will (57).png Teach You, I Will (59).png Teach You, I Will (60).png Teach You, I Will (65).png Teach You, I Will (66).png Teach You, I Will (70).png Teach You, I Will (71).png Teach You, I Will (72).png Teach You, I Will (73).png Teach You, I Will (74).png Teach You, I Will (75).png Teach You, I Will (76).png Teach You, I Will (77).png Teach You, I Will (81).png Teach You, I Will (82).png Teach You, I Will (83).png Teach You, I Will (84).png Teach You, I Will (85).png Teach You, I Will (86).png Teach You, I Will (87).png Teach You, I Will (88).png Teach You, I Will (89).png Teach You, I Will (92).png Teach You, I Will (93).png Teach You, I Will (94).png Teach You, I Will (97).png Teach You, I Will (98).png Teach You, I Will (99).png Teach You, I Will (102).png Teach You, I Will (105).png Teach You, I Will (106).png Teach You, I Will (113).png Teach You, I Will (114).png Teach You, I Will (115).png Teach You, I Will (116).png Teach You, I Will (120).png Teach You, I Will (121).png Teach You, I Will (122).png Teach You, I Will (123).png Teach You, I Will (124).png Teach You, I Will (125).png Teach You, I Will (128).png Teach You, I Will (136).png Teach You, I Will (137).png Teach You, I Will (138).png Teach You, I Will (139).png Teach You, I Will (140).png Teach You, I Will (141).png Teach You, I Will (145).png Teach You, I Will (148).png Teach You, I Will (149).png Teach You, I Will (152).png Teach You, I Will (153).png Teach You, I Will (154).png Teach You, I Will (155).png Teach You, I Will (156).png Teach You, I Will (157).png Teach You, I Will (158).png Teach You, I Will (159).png Teach You, I Will (160).png Teach You, I Will (161).png Teach You, I Will (162).png Teach You, I Will (163).png Teach You, I Will (23).png Teach You, I Will (25).png Teach You, I Will (26).png Teach You, I Will (29).png Teach You, I Will (30).png Unexpected Company 039.jpg Unexpected Company 089.jpg Unexpected Company 090.jpg Unexpected Company 097.jpg Unexpected Company 098.jpg Unexpected Company 117.jpg Unexpected Company 118.jpg Unexpected Company 139.jpg Unexpected Company 164.jpg Unexpected Company 165.jpg Unexpected Company 041.jpg Unexpected Company 042.jpg Unexpected Company 043.jpg Unexpected Company 044.jpg Unexpected Company 045.jpg Unexpected Company 046.jpg Unexpected Company 047.jpg Unexpected Company 048.jpg Unexpected Company 051.jpg Unexpected Company 052.jpg Unexpected Company 053.jpg Unexpected Company 054.jpg Unexpected Company 055.jpg Unexpected Company 056.jpg Unexpected Company 057.jpg Unexpected Company 058.jpg Unexpected Company 072.jpg Unexpected Company 073.jpg Unexpected Company 074.jpg Unexpected Company 075.jpg Unexpected Company 076.jpg Unexpected Company 077.jpg Unexpected Company 078.jpg Unexpected Company 079.jpg Unexpected Company 080.jpg Unexpected Company 081.jpg Unexpected Company 082.jpg Unexpected Company 083.jpg Unexpected Company 084.jpg Unexpected Company 085.jpg Unexpected Company 086.jpg Unexpected Company 087.jpg Unexpected Company 088.jpg Unexpected Company 095.jpg Unexpected Company 096.jpg Unexpected Company 105.jpg Unexpected Company 106.jpg Unexpected Company 150.jpg Unexpected Company 156.jpg Unexpected Company 157.jpg Unexpected Company 158.jpg Unexpected Company 159.jpg Unexpected Company 160.jpg Unexpected Company 161.jpg Unexpected Company 163.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Sword Wielders Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Jedi Order Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Tacticians Category:Most Wanted List Category:Gunslinger Category:Stealth Force Category:Telekinesis Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Slave Category:Pilot Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Aristocrats Category:Commander Category:Aura Reading Category:Driver Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Togrutas Category:Disguise Category:Acrobatics Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Galactic Republic Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Multilingualism Category:Psychic Link Category:Time Travelers Category:Deceased Category:Cosmic Force Category:Apprentice Category:Marksmanship Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Resistance Category:Martial Artist Category:Child Soldiers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Force Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:A Class Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Clairvoyance Category:Warrior Category:Manslaughter Category:Involuntary Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques